Discovery
by carryonmywaywardcrowley
Summary: Dean meets Castiel for the first time and instantly feels the spark, does the Angel feel the same? A million thoughts run through Deans head before acting on them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Dean looked at the man stood before him. He wasn't a larger man but he was majestic, he gave the vibe of being someone with power.

"Who-Who are you?" Dean asked, nervously although he didn't know what he was nervous of.

"Dean, I am an angel of the Lord. I was sent down from Heaven to raise you from Hell and protect you. Call me Castiel." The man said.

Dean didn't know what he was feeling, he would describe it as intense attraction and desire for the person before him, but that was impossible. Dean was straight, he knew it couldn't be lust; this was a man he was looking at. The more Dean looked the stronger the feelings got, he had to look away. Unfortunately, Castiel picked up on this.

"Dean, is there a problem?" He asked, sensing there was something not right about him. Castiel panicked. Had he missed something? Was a part of Dean still residing in the fiery pits of Hell?

"I, uh, no there's no problem. It's just a lot to take in that's all, I guess, I mean why me? Why of all the souls in Hell did you have to save me?" Dean questioned. On the spur of the moment he reasoned this was a believable enough excuse for his sudden awkwardness, but now he said it he was glad he asked. Why was he saved?

"I don't enjoy bringing bad news Dean; however, I was unable to rescue you from Hell before you broke the first seal."

Finally, Deans eyes met the dazzling blue orbs that were Castiels, and suddenly something shot through him. It felt electric, and he felt his face heat up. He wondered if the Angel had felt it too, he shook his head trying to rid himself of these thoughts.

"Dean, do you understand what I'm saying? You broke the first seal of the 66 that must be broken to free Lucifer from his cage. You are the Righteous Man that has begun the apocalypse. I am here to ask for your help in preventing the other seals from breaking, a group of demons are working together to try their hardest at breaking the seals and freeing their creator."

Dean barely heard Castiels in depth explanation of what had to be done. All he could think about was trying to control the raging erection he knew was coming on, he wasn't used to giving himself away like that just by looking at someone's eyes, they usually had to be at least topless. He wondered what the Angel would sound like at the point of orgasm, would he moan or breathe heavily. He hoped the Angel couldn't read minds, although if he could would Castiel feel the same? What was happening to him, he usually didn't put this much thought into anyone, it usually didn't matter to him that much but he could tell that if the Angel didn't return his feelings he would be absolutely crushed.

"Dean? Dean, are you listening?" Castiel asked, in a rather angry way that seriously turned Dean on.

"What- I, uh, yeah. Yeah I'm listening." Dean grunted, trying to sound casual.

"Good, I have to return to Heaven now, but I will be in touch." And with that Castiel vanished.

It had been 3 weeks since Dean saw Castiel. He wondered if he would ever actually see him again. It annoyed him how bothered he was about this Angel, this Angel who happened to be a man. He couldn't think straight, even Sam had started to notice. On their last case, Dean barely even knew what they were fighting; the Angel was constantly at the front of all his thoughts. He and Sam got in the Impala, both covered in blood after killing what Sam said was a whole nest of vamps. Once back at the motel, Dean took the first shower. Glad of a chance to be alone with his thoughts for once he washed himself and without thinking his had brushed the head of his dick. Dean reasoned it was about time he took a moment to himself, and grabbed the shaft in his right hand and began to think of his usual fantasy of a hot, busty brunette. Unsurprisingly due to recent events, this didn't quite do it for him. He sighed, and began to think of what he knew always worked. Castiel. He thought about what the Angel would look like when reaching his climax, he imagined him shouting 'Dean' over and over again, intense pleasure in his voice. Dean was fully erect now, it didn't take much. He began stroking the shaft, wiping his thumb over the slit at the top and imagined it was Castiel doing it to him. He shuddered as the pleasure washed over him, all it took was a few faster strokes and he was gone. He came in surges all over the tiles of the shower.

Dean dried himself, cleaned the shower and dressed quickly. He walked into the main room and saw Sammy, still covered in blood.

"I'm gonna go shower now, Dean are you okay?" Sam asked, he knew his brother too wel not to know when something wasn't right.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Sammy, you go." Dean said, hoping it was enough to convince Sam.

Once Sam was safely in the bathroom, Dean sank onto his bed and contemplated what he'd done. This happened every time, he enjoyed himself when he thought about the Angle that way but he couldn't help feeling guilty afterwards.

A familiar gravelly voice shook Dean out of his reverie.

"Dean, I've been alerted of the next seal the demons are trying to break. They intend on raising Samhein from the dead. As you know, we cannot let that happen." Castiel informed him. Castiel looked at Dean; he knew there was something wrong.

"Cas, hey, yeah I don't suppose this conversation could wait until Sam's out of the bathroom could it?" Dean asked, he knew what he wanted to talk about with the Angel and it definitely wasn't work.

"Yes, of course Dean."

Dean rose from the bed, and without even caring about whether or not he'd be pushed away, he walked up to the Angel and pressed his lips on his. It was better than Dean had ever imagined, they were soft and he felt sure Castiel was pressing back, responding to the kiss. Dean gained confidence from this and ran his tongue around the outline of Cas's lips, silently willing the Angel to let him in. He did, Castiel tentatively opened his mouth, allowing the hunter to explore the depths of his mouth. Dean knew where he wanted this to go, he deepened the kiss, becoming more urgent as he thrust his tongue into every corner of the man's mouth. He knew he had to take control, he grazed his had gently over Castiel's thigh, with every stroke going higher and higher. He heard a faint moan from his Angel and couldn't help smiling through the kiss. They heard the lock on the door slide and sprang apart, then Sam walked through the door. In that moment Dean resented his brother, he wished Sam had spent just a few more minutes in the shower. He noticed how Castiel was avoiding his gaze, Dean hoped the Angel didn't regret what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean expected Castiel to run, to let another angel take over after their last encounter, but he was wrong. There was Cas stood before him talking about how the seal was still broken even though they'd killed Samhain.

Sam and Dean were working a new case, it was fairly simple. A wendigo was attacking university students in Michigan. Dean was glad of a distraction, from the seals and from Castiel. He intended on pushing their kiss to the back of his mind, forgetting about it and telling himself it meant nothing. Castiel, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"Dean, you've seemed off around me. Is it because of what happened?" Castiel seemed anxious, Dean didn't want to read too much into it but maybe, just maybe, Cas wanted it to happen again.

"Cas, I know you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you. Hell I don't even know if you feel any emotion, but all I know is that I don't regret what happened for a second and I know you don't either." Dean considered asking Cas if he'd like it to happen again, possibly go further however there was no time. Castiel lunged in and planted a small peck on Deans lips before pulling back to check if that was okay.

Dean couldn't help himself; he grabbed Cas and thrust his tongue into his mouth. He knew Cas wanted it because within seconds they were both completely naked. Dean couldn't help but laugh at this new side of his friend who only 20 minutes earlier was completely innocent. Dean took control, he straddled Cas's hips and looked at the sight before him. He can't honestly say he'd seen many men naked, especially not from this angle but he knew Cas was something special.

"Cas, you are one hot piece of ass" Dean muttered. Cas looked up at him and smiled

"I could say the same about you, Dean."

He didn't know how much longer he could continue just talking to Cas, not when they were both like this. He leaned forward and passionately kissed Cas, he was surprised by how enthusiastically the angel responded. Dean began to stroke first the other mans chest then slowly moving downwards. He placed both hands carefully on Cas's hips, he knew that this would be the angels first sexual experience, he wanted to make sure he enjoyed it. He placed his hand around Cas's now completely erect cock, he had never done this to another man before but he'd pleasured himself plenty of times. He began to stroke up and down lightly, each time gathering the precum coming out of the slit with his thumb and using it to aid his movement. He began to stroke up and down faster, squeezing ever so slightly on the head which made Cas tremble with pleasure. He felt Cas's hand come up and begin to stroke Deans hips and following the same idea as Dean, Cas grabbed Deans erect penis. Soon both men were going at it, hard and fast making the both of them breathe faster, Cas was moaning Deans name, just how he'd imagined. This was all it took, Dean was soon coming all over Cas's hand and both their stomach. Only a few seconds later, Cas's come mixed in with Deans and they both breathed deeply on the come down from orgasm.

"Wow Cas, that was excellent for a first time" Dean whispered, lying down next to the angel.

"Dean, I, thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? I enjoyed it just as much, if not more than you did."

"No, I thank you for making that first time for me so special. You mean a lot to me, Dean, I'm so glad I got to share that with you."

"Oh, well I, uh, thank you for making my first time with a man so delightful. I'd even go as far as saying I enjoyed that more than I enjoy sex with girls."

"Dean, do you hear something?" Cas asked, panic suddenly in his eyes.

"No, what is it?"

"Sam!" Cas muttered, within seconds they were both clean and dressed and the bed was made. Sam would never be able to tell what just went on.

"Dean, hey! I think I know who our next victim is going to be- will you open this door?" Sam shouted through the door of their motel room.

"Yeah? Who?" Dean shouted back, unlocking the door.

"Oh, hi Cas. Yeah I think it's going to be Molly Dewsbury. It appears our wendigo has a type."

"What kind of type?" Dean asked, for once not actually wondering if this girl was going to be hot or not.

"Well all the victims so far have been blonde, busty and all from the same sorority."

"How do you know this Molly is going to be the next one?"

"They've all been sporty and in great shape as well. Our first victim, Diana, was a complete gym freak apparently. Jenny, the second one was a diver and Molly is cheer captain. The other girls who fit the blonde, busty description in that sorority aren't sporty at all, which means Molly is the only option."

"Alright, let's get going then yeah?" Dean suggested, Sam nodded and proceeded to walk back out the door. Dean turned to Cas, kissed him quickly and muttered "I'll see you later?"

Cas smiled "of course Dean, maybe we shouldn't do it the room though if Sam's going to be there..."

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be able to work our magic in the Impala." Dean winked and turned to walk out the door; he heard a rush of wings and knew Cas had gone. Lost in memories of earlier, he smiled to himself and went to meet Sam in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Hi thanks for reading! This is after all my first ever fic and it would be so great if you could leave a review telling me what you think of it. I know it doesn't quite compare to many others but please bare with me I promise I have a good story line thought up! And yes, this does start to drift the focus of Dean/Cas and onto Sam/Lucifer another of my OTP's! **_

Cas was thoughtful, he loved Dean more than he had ever thought he would be capable of loving anything. He knew Dean liked him, he knew Dean enjoyed when they spent time together, alone. But did Dean love Cas? Or was he just the guy Dean liked to fuck around with when he was sexually frustrated? Dean liked girls, that much was fact, he was after a wife and kids and the white picket fence life. Cas knew that, Cas also knew he would have to speak to Dean and it would have to be soon. He'd never experienced pain, never experienced heartbreak and thus didn't know how to prepare himself for it. Dean walked in, disturbing his reverie.

"Hey Cas, you okay?"

"Dean, I want to ask you something if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"What are we doing?" Cas paused before noticing the evident confusion on Dean's face and then continued, "I mean, what are we? Are we together? I guess I'm trying to say that it's fine with me if you want to see other people, I know how badly you want a wife and kids..." He trailed off forlornly.

"Cas, I don't want to see other people. I don't want you to see other people either, that would hurt literally more than hell. I love you, Castiel and I don't want to be with anyone else." Dean looked right into those beautiful blue eyes that belonged to his Angel. His heart hurt at the thought of never seeing those again, but he knew Cas, he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He was just seeking reassurance, right?

Cas stared at the hunter, tears in both the men's eyes. Slowly they both walked towards eachother and pulled into a hug, a tight hug that says all the things they couldn't put into words.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." Cas whispered, and it was true. He'd loved Dean ever since their first meeting in Hell, Dean wouldn't remember this encounter. After all, Castiel had wiped his memory of that, thinking it better to let him settle back into mortal life before having the apocalypse sprung onto him.

It had been almost a year since Cas and Dean had become exclusive and the apocalypse was well under way. They'd tried to keep their blossoming relationship a secret from Sam especially but little did they know, Sam had figured it out. He wasn't stupid; he knew Dean would need to keep it a secret from him though. Sam knew his brother, he'd need time. Sam however had similar problems. He was Lucifer's true vessel, which meant Lucifer spent a lot of time trying to convince Sam to say yes. Sam was slowly falling for the Devil. He sympathised, he understood Lucifers plight. He wasn't evil, he wasn't Satan or the Devil. He was the archangel Lucifer who had fallen from grace simply because he didn't want to follow his father's plan. Sam could relate, and when he wasn't trying to convince him to say yes they often had long heart to hearts. Sam enjoyed these; it felt like he was carrying a secret, a secret that made him happier than he had been in years. He couldn't remember being this happy in another's company since Jess, he knew Jess would want him to be happy. He was happy, there was just the slight problem of who it was that made him happy. Sam didn't want the prize fight between Michael and Lucifer to happen, he didn't want that at all. Either way he would lose someone he loved, either a brother or the man who was becoming his best friend and maybe even lover.

Sam wished he had someone to talk to about what was going on in his head, the conflicted emotions he had swirling around. On the one hand he hated Lucifer for his plan to end humanity, but on the other he loved him, they connected in the most beautiful way. He couldn't tell Lucifer this; he knew the fallen angel only wanted him to be his vessel. Lucifer wasn't interested in relationships or even a casual fuck. He wondered if Dean would understand given his relationship with Castiel, but then again Dean's angel wasn't accused of hoping to end the world.

Sam fell asleep, Lucifer appeared in a dream as usual. This time he was taken back to the days before the Earth was even inhabited, the days when it had just been created. It was perfect, it had just begun as Pangea, the supercontinent. Nature was in abundance, exactly how it was meant to be. Undistorted and intact. Then as if someone was fast forwarding time, showing how much the Earth changed after Pangea split and the beginnings of life appeared. He then saw how it was life on Earth that was destroying the beauty and all too soon he saw the landscape he knew. Urbanised and ugly, compared to what it had been. He heard Lucifer's voice explaining how if Sam said yes, if Sam let him in and they won the fight of Armageddon versus Michael. He said together they could turn back time and make Earth the beauty she once was, return her to the state God himself put her in. They could start again, make sure it was never destroyed. They could do all this together.


End file.
